Marzia
|cartoon = The Fairy Hunters |comic = #30: Love for Layla |lcartoon = N/A |lcomic = #65: New Love}}Marzia is a fairy who attends Alfea. She seems to be close with Clarice, Alice, and Trista. She also has a bigger role in the comics; particularly in Issues 30 and 31. Appearance MarziaCiv.jpg Personality Marzia seems to be friendly, aggressive and a bit of a romantic. This side of her can be seen in Issue 30, as she was dating Jordan at the time, unaware of his relationship with a girl named Isabel and his budding relationship with Aisha. She is shown to be rather fiery and aggressive when she comes across Jordan with both girls by the pier outside the White Horse, as she declares herself to be Jordan's true girlfriend upon arrival. She also gives Jordan no time to explain his unfaithfulness as she whacks him into the lake with her purse and even laughs at him when he struggles to swim. However, she does not seem like one to hold a grudge as once Aisha saves Jordan from drowning, she leaves him to chat with Isabel and Aisha and even tries to bond with the two of them. Marzia also has herself a bit of a mean streak, which can be seen in the subsequent issue, when she constantly laughs about the news of Diaspro's return and tries to keep it from Bloom whenever she would turn around. When Bloom finally confronts her about this, Marzia blurts out the news of Diaspro's stay as her friend Trista struggled to explain it in a way that would not upset Bloom. She does it in almost a teasing manner, as if she were trying to get a rise out of Bloom, and seems satisfied with herself when Bloom walks anxiously walks away. Series |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in the dining hall as breakfast is served. Movies |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= Coming Soon... Comics |-|#30: Love for Layla= Marzia makes her debut in Issue 30 under the name Priscilla, where it turns out that she is one of Jordan's many girlfriends. Jordan tries to call her over for a date since Aisha had left to return to Alfea early and Isabel, his other girlfriend, was busy studying. Though, unfortunately for Jordan, she also ends up being too busy to go out on a date, and it is due to these calls that the Pixies realize that they have accidentally set Aisha up with a womanizer. The next day, Priscilla storms onto the pier out by the White Horse café, enraged after overhearing Jordan struggle to explain his two-timing. She is quick to declare herself of being Jordan's true girlfriend before knocking the young Specialist in the lake with her purse, giving him no time to further explain himself. She then laughs at Jordan's misfortune alongside Isabel as he struggles to swim, finding it funny that he would lie about being such a gifted swimmer. Once Aisha successfully rescues Jordan, Priscilla and the two girls leave Jordan to wallow by himself and chats with them, complimenting Aisha on her quick-thinking and bravery. Aisha returns the sentiment by describing Priscilla as a determined young girl herself. |-|#31: The Return of Princess Diaspro= Marzia also appears for the beginning of Issue 31, where she is referred to by her original name. She is seen whispering to Trista at the end of Professor Wizgiz's class, which catches Bloom's eye, as it looked like she was trying to get her attention. Marzia giggles to herself as she assures Bloom that it is nothing. As the Winx exit the classroom, Bloom catches Marzia talking to her group of friends while slightly glancing at her and confronts her for it. Trista then approaches Bloom, apologizing as she tells the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame that they had learned of some news that may concern her. As she struggles to explain it in a way that would not upset Bloom, Marzia blurts out the news: that Diaspro will be returning to Magix and will stay here for quite awhile. Naturally, Bloom is shaken up by the news and Trista insists that it is all just a rumor while Francis laughs at Bloom's shocked face. Marzia then adds onto Bloom's worries by dispelling the idea of it being a rumor and revealing that Diaspro will be coming to Magix within one week's time. Bloom anxiously walks away from Marzia and her circle of friends as Trista continues to apologize. As Bloom leaves, Marzia seems to be satisfied with her reaction. |-|#43: Lost Words= |-|#56: Magix On Ice= |-|#59: Winx Band= |-|#62: Stormy Skies= |-|#65: New Love= Magical Abilities Marzia may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Marzia's name is one of Italian origin that means "of Mars, the God of War" or "warlike." Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Comics Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Movies Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure